


How Much More Can You Take

by Marvel_and_Dc_Lover



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multiple Orgasms, My First AO3 Post, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_and_Dc_Lover/pseuds/Marvel_and_Dc_Lover
Summary: So... I played The Evil Within 2 and I fell in love with Stefano.





	How Much More Can You Take

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on my Tumblr:drsteinsmadness1 and wattpad:ChristineSalmons1

"Stefano! Where are you!" You yell looking around. You go around the corner and you run into Obscura. 

"Obscura... Have you seen Stefano around?" You ask. 

"Ahhhh. (No)" She moans. 

"Well come find me if you see him." You say to her. 

"Ah. (Ok)" She moans out walking away.

Walking away you head towards your room and open your door. You flop onto your bed after closing the door. 

"If I were Stefano, where would I be?" You say out loud. 

"Hahaha." You here somebody laughing in your bathroom. 

"Stefano... Is that you?" You ask.

"Y/n~ Why don't you join me in the shower~." The voice answers. 

"Stefano. Get out of my bathroom." You demand walking towards your bathroom. You stop in front of the door and reach for the handle. You turn the handle and push the door open slowly. Letting go of the handle you look around and see that Stefano is not in the bathroom. 

"BAWWWW!" Stefano yells from behind you. 

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" You yell at him turning around. You go to slap him and he catches your wrist. 

"Ah ah, mia cara. I wouldn't do that if I were you.~" He says leaning towards you still holding your wrist. 

"Let go of me, Stefano!" You try to swing at him with your free hand and he catches you by the wrist. 

"I told you not to do that." He says and pushes you against the wall, holding your wrists above your head with one hand. 

"Stefano! Let go of me right now!" You snap at him and try to get out of his grasp. He leans against you pinning you between his body and the wall. 

"Are you sure you want me to let you go?" He brings his leg up and puts it between yours. He slowly moves his leg up and down against your crotch. 

"Stefano, please stop." You say while trying not to moan. He smirks at you while his free hand grabs one of your boobs. You feel him grope you and you gasp. 

"Ahhhh.... Stefano." You lean your head back exposing your neck to Stefano. He leans forward and licks a strip up your neck before kissing you at the corner of your mouth. 

"Stefano. Please kiss me." You ask him. 

"You're so bellissimo Y/n. How could I keep myself from denying your request." He presses his lips to yours finally kissing you. You feel your heart thumping and your face heats up from kissing Stefano. You feel his tongue glide against your lips asking for entrance but you deny him. 

"You cannot resist me, y/n~" Stefano whispers against your lips. You feel him release your wrists and he gropes your boobs causing you to gasp. He chuckles at you then slips his tongue into your mouth. Stefano pulls away and admires your face. Pupils blown wide, flushed face, and drool at the side of your mouth. 

"Bellissimo y/n. If only I had my camera I could capture this moment forever." He says before kissing you again. His knee grinds against your crotch and you feel yourself get wetter. He slides one of his hands down to your hips before stopping at the edge of your pants. 

"May I?" He asks. You nod your head and his hand breeches your pants and underwear. He slides one of his fingers against your slit and finds your bundle of nerves. 

"You're so wet, y/n~" He whispers before inserting two fingers into your cunt. He slides them in and out while his other hand is pushing your shirt up. You feel something press against your thigh and you look down seeing a bulge in his pants. 

"Stefano I'm gonna cum." He smirks at you removing his fingers. He licks your juices off of his fingers before he grabs the hem of your shirt removing it. He throws your shirt onto the floor and his eyes scan your body. 

"You're so beautiful, y/n." He reaches behind you back and unhooks your bra. He removes your bra and throws it somewhere in the room. He grabs your boobs and massages them before licking one of your nipples. 

"Ahh... Stefano. Please don't stop." You moan. He starts to suck on your nipple before blowing air on it causing it to become erect before doing the same to the other. 

He pulls away smirking at you before he pulls you against his body and he teleports the both of you. You realize that your on a stage and you look at the seats seeing people with bags over their heads tied to the seats. He unbuttons your pants before pulling them down along with your underwear and throws them across the stage. 

"Oh y/n. You're so wet and it's all for me." He says before he drops to his knees bringing you down with him. He starts kissing your thighs before stopping at your cunt looking at you as if asking for permission. You nod your head and he licks a strip up your slit. You cry out feeling his tongue prod at your entrance. 

"Your cries are like music to my ears, y/n." He says before slipping two fingers inside of your cunt pressing his thumb to your clit. Pumping his fingers in and out you can hear how wet you are. Your cunt starts to clench around his fingers. You feel something wet release from your cunt. 

"Mmmmm... I didn't know that you were a squirter, y/n." He says smirking at you. 

"I-I do- that usually doesn't happen." You say blushing. He stands up removing his suit jacket and button up shirt throwing them onto the stage. He grabs your wrists and ties them together with his scarf. 

"What are yo- ahhh!" You yelp as he flips you onto your stomach and pulls your hips up so your ass is in the air. He kicks his shoes off and you hear the sound of him unbuckling his belt. You hear a thus as his pants hit the floor and he removes his boxers throwing them somewhere. 

"Are you ready, y/n?" He asks lining himself up with your cunt. You nod your head and he sheaths himself inside of your cunt making you cry out as he bottoms out. 

"Oh Dio, Stefano!" 

"I didn't know you could speak Italian, y/n." He says before pulling out to the tip before slamming back in.

He starts a fast pace and he leans over you supporting himself up with his hands. Your cunt starts to clench his cock and you cry out as you orgasm. 

Stefano pulls out flipping you onto you back and thrusts back into you. He grabs your legs putting one over his shoulder and the other around his hip. He hits a spot inside of you that makes you see stars. 

"How much more can you take, y/n? " He asks you. He slams into you making your boobs bounce. 

"Fuck! Don't stop please!" You feel another orgasm approaching and you scream his name. He pulls out laying on his back and pulls you to him having you sit on his cock. He pushes into you as grabs your hips moving you up and down on his cock. 

"You look amazing. Taking my cock like this." He smirks at you before he puts his hands on your boobs massaging them while you bounce on his cock.

"Stefano... I'm gonna cum." You say. His thrusts get messy and you realize that he is close. 

"Then cum for me, y/n." He whispers. You cum and he keeps bouncing you on his cock having you ride out your orgasm. He bounces you a few more times before he stills himself inside of you shooting his load into you. 

"Oh god, Stefano that was amazing." You say collapsing against his body. 

You were beautiful, y/n." He says kissing you. You're so distracted that you and Stefano don't hear the door open or hear the footsteps walk towards the stage. 

"Y/N?" 

"Sebastian?"


End file.
